


Working for both sides

by Teczesgirl



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Teen because one instance of the word ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teczesgirl/pseuds/Teczesgirl
Summary: Terra had been working with and for Ash for quite a long time. To every other pilot, she’s a loyal soldier who follows the orders of her commander. But to the few others who are close to her, she’s a loyal lover.





	Working for both sides

Terra exited her Ronin with sweat dripping from her brow, hastily taking off her helmet to get some air. It was a successful bounty hunt mission, but it got too close for comfort too many times. Especially at the end when the Scorch from the ARES Division tried to take her by surprise. Thankfully, her Ronin was faster than the enemy's nuclear eject. 

But it was all worth it. As usual, she had earned, stolen, and banked the most money. And she had earned her praise from her commander, like she always had. And she had returned with another victory added to her pride. 

She sent her Ronin in for repairs, waving at the MRVNs as she passed. She made her way to her apartment, a privilege to live in given only to the most successful pilots in Vinson Dynamics. Most other pilots would live in standard rooms. But hers was most special of all. 

Terra entered her home, flopping on the couch in her living area. She would have fallen asleep, had it not been for the growling in her stomach and the emptiness she felt. Her fatigue and hunger battled for a minute before the need for food won and she begrudgingly arose to get something to eat. 

After about five minutes, she had a bowl of hot ramen in her hands and several noodles already in her mouth. It was one of the few joys of getting to have time to herself. She didn’t get that a lot. But she didn’t complain.

She plopped herself on the couch and ate happily. She got out her tablet and checked in with who she was waiting for. 

-hey, when do you think you’ll be home?

After a minute, she got a reply.

-In about an hour. Just need to instill fear in somebody more recruits. They need to know they are everyone’s friend and enemy. 

She texted back immediately. 

-need me to instill that fear?

Another reply. 

-No. I’ve got this. I appreciate it though. And, I know you hate being reminded of this, but I don’t think your physical size will intimidate them enough. 

She hated being reminded of being short. Except when it was _her_ talking about it. She didn’t use it against her. 

-lol don’t worry about it. See you soon. Love you.

-love you too. 

Terra set her tablet back down and turned on a show and ate. 

Terra knew she was small, not very muscular compared to other pilots, and she wasn’t curvy either. But she lover didn’t mind. She never minded. And Terra loved that. 

—————————

After an hour, Terra was still waiting. She heard nothing since earlier, and she started to get so ready worried. It wasn’t like her to not be on time. She was very precise, especially when it came to timing. She tried to shrug it off, but it didn’t help. She wanted to text her again, but she was afraid she’d seem annoying. 

After five minutes of internal panic, the door opens, and closes. Terra looks up to see Ash, the commander of Vinson Dynamics. And her worry melts away. 

Though she cannot visibly smile, Terra feels Ash’s comforting aura focus on her, as her commanding self softens into a more domestic self. “Hello darling. I apologize for being late.” Terra ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her robotic body. “No, it’s fine. I’m fine. I’m just happy you’re back.” Ash smiles and places a hand on her head, smoothing down thick, black hair with her metal hand. 

With little effort, Ash lifts her lover up in her arms and carries her off to the couch. Terra held herself close to Ash, not wanting to let go. 

It’s a bit of a difficult relationship to hold, both with Ash’s status, and their physical differences, but they worked hard to keep it. 

Terra, in her state of finally not having to worry for now, started to reminisce about her and Ash’s past. “Hey, do you remember about by when we got together?” Ash looked at her. “Yes, do you want to talk about it?” She knew the answer would be yes. Terra loved to talk about how they met, and she was happy to listen. And so she began. 

~~~~A few years ago, in the apex predators ~~~~

Terra had worked her way up the ranks of the predators, being a skilled grapple pilot with a Ronin, able to take down almost any titan with it and loving to tell the tale. She’s not very close with the other top pilots, just finding humor in Kane’s antics, being able to relate to Richter and not having English as a first language, and having the skill it takes to pilot a weaker titan like viper. But there was one pilot that captured her eye more than the others. 

She went by Ash, another pilot with a Ronin for a titan. Ash had the type of commanding personality that Terra loved in a woman. She had finally worked up the courage to tell her one day, and she had never been more scared in her life. She had to go over it with Kane and Richter first, since they seemed to get her the most. 

“I don’t know what’s I should say! She’s the exact kind of woman I fall most for. How should I ask her? And how do I not sound like a dumbass?!”

Kane added in first. “Hey, just go for it! I’m sure if you just get it’s over with, it’ll be like ripping off a band-aid! Painful at first, then when you look again, you’re either still bleeding profusely or you’ve earned yourself a nice scab or scar!” He wasn’t really good at helping with this. But he was right. She’s had to get it over with and see how it turned out. Richter just nodded. But Terra was still panicking. 

“But what if it goes horribly wrong?! I’ll never be able to face her again!”

Kane does something that he’s never admitted to being intentional, but there’s no other explanation for it otherwise. “But what would you say to ask her out? We’ll be able to see if it’s bad.”

Terra saw no real harm in it and just blurred out, “Well, I’d say, “Ash will you please go out with me?”” However, unbeknownst to her, Ash had been standing right behind her. “Yes, I believe that would be an excellent idea.” Though Terra was more embarrassed than she ever been before, Kane was laughing his ass off, and Richter was actually joining in, she felt relieved that Ash had said yes. 

And so they went on a date. And another. And another. And another until they agreed to not just go on dates, but be affectionate all the time. They lasted that way for a good couple years. Until Typhon. 

Ash’s death sent Terra into a state of depression, where she drowned herself in her work, nearly getting herself killed multiple times. It didn’t get better, until she joined Vinson Dynamics. There, she though she had seen a ghost. But she wasn’t a ghost. 

It took months to get Ash to remember what she and Terra had together, but eventually, it worked. Terra had sworn to never let go of Ash again. She didn’t want to lose her again. 

~~~~present day~~~~

Terra had finished her reminiscing just as she realized she was getting tired. When she was done talking, she had started to trail off, yawning, and looking through heavy eyes. Ash had felt Terra grow more and more tired, so she picked her up and carried her off to bed. 

Terra was already in what she could use as night wear, so she’s was practically already ready for bed. As Ash lays her down, Terra mutters out “I love you.” Before drifting off. Ash wishes she could smile, but it doesn’t be matter. Terra knew when she was happy, and that was enough for her. 

Ash got up to turn off the light. Then joined her in bed. It was a hard relationship to maintain, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one off for a self-insert ship that turned into an oc x canon ship. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading to the end!


End file.
